Blue
by Chewre
Summary: [UA,Stiles OOC] Il ne croyait pas au Diable, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les flammes, il ne croyait pas au Diable jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie. (Défi Barista : Aujourd'hui votre barman est un putain de gay, désespérément célibataire, et pour votre boisson du jour, je recommande que vous me donniez votre numéro).


_Hellooo !_

_Me revoici donc pour mon cinquième OS, et mon premier défi Sterek accessoirement._

_Le thème étant :_

**"Today your barista is :**

**1. Hella Fucking Gay**

**2. Desperately Single**

**For your drink today I recommend**

**You give me your number"**

**Dislcaimer**** :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Jeff Davis, sauf l'OC et l'histoire, huhu.

**Rating**** :** T

**NOTE**** :** Cet OS a été écrit suite au défi "Barista" lancé sur le groupe "Sterek Pack's" de Facebook. Ce n'était pas du tout mon idée de départ, j'ai complètement déraillé sur ce coup-là, et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Stiles est complètement OOC, mais c'est comme ça que je le voulais.

Donc, je vous laisse juger par vous-même.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

En ce vendredi soir, le bar était bondé.

Au dehors, le vent fouettait sans gêne la peau des passants emmitouflés sous d'épaisses couches de tissus. Certains se faisaient happés avec délice par les bouches de métro, se délectant de la chaleur pareille au ventre d'une femme, tandis que d'autres pressaient le pas en resserrant les pans de leurs cols pour rejoindre leurs foyers abandonnés au prix d'incommensurables efforts.

Si on couplait les caprices de la météo au fait que la période était tout particulièrement propice aux touristes, il n'était guère nécessaire de s'étonner de la foule qui grouillait dans la taverne, telle un bataillon de fourmis.

De toutes parts, les sons léchaient et vibraient sur les murs.

Les éclats de rire se mêlaient comme des valses aux notes encore insoupçonnées, les voix s'entrechoquaient avec rudesse, les verres cognaient avec ferveur contre leurs compagnons, les tasses cliquetaient sur les assiettes embaumant la pièce de l'arôme amer du café, les _ladykillers_ susurraient sur les nuques graciles, les bières moussaient et coulaient à flots tandis que le parquet sous les chaises chantait la convivialité, annonçant l'arrivée de braves gens remplis d'histoires à partager.

Le temps d'apaiser son gosier, on partageait.

Le temps d'un battement de cil pour l'Univers, on ne courait plus après les minutes égarées.

Le temps du vol d'un papillon, on vivait l'_instant présent_.

C'est ce qui avait attiré Derek dans le milieu. Les gestes usés par la ritournelle d'un barman, rendus neufs par la singularité de chaque client.

Pourtant voué à une brillante carrière en médecine, il avait déserté cette voie du jour au lendemain. Venant d'être trompé par sa petite-amie Kate, il avait poussé les portes d'un bistrot, avec l'espoir que l'ivresse puisse l'alléger de ses peines. Mais encore mieux que le tomahawk dans la ganache, il avait trouvé une épaule dominée par une oreille percée.

Elle s'appelait Rim. Et elle avait été là. Elle l'avait écouté dégueuler ses tourments, appliquant de temps à autre un peu de baume sur son cœur meurtri, en remuant ses lèvres pleines.

Il n'était pas du genre à se confier, c'était plutôt le genre de type à encaisser sans jamais évacuer. Le genre de gars qui portait les yeux tristes, le sourire abîmé et qui était écrasé par ses épaules trop frêles pour endiguer son chagrin. Le genre d'homme qui avait vu son bonheur dévoré par la vie.

Mais ce soir-là, il avait raconté. Peut-être que l'alcool qui se tortillait au creux de son estomac, et qui baisait avec son sang l'avait doucement poussé sur les rails, il n'en savait pas plus que vous et moi. Le plus important, c'était de savoir qu'elle avait cassé ses maux avec des mots, et qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de foi en l'Humanité.

Et après cette soirée, ils s'étaient revus.

Souvent.

Au fil du temps, des nœuds s'étaient tissés.

Elle lui avait appris à rire de nouveau, à rire de lui-même surtout. Ils déambulaient dans les rues aux mille couleurs, filaient des coups de pied aux pigeons, sautaient dans les flaques d'eau comme des gosses en ruinant leurs godasses, marquaient un stop pour se désoler des gens pressés et mordaient gaillardement dans une gaufre achetée à un vendeur ambulant.

Ça aurait pu aller plus loin, devenir ambigu sous des draps de soie.

Mais Rim regardait les femmes et Derek désirait les mains d'un homme.

Kate n'avait toujours été qu'un alibi, une arme pour se momifier le visage et étouffer l'évidence. Ils s'étaient, comme on le dit bien souvent, parfaitement trouvés. Ils ne feraient jamais l'amour ensemble pour le plaisir de la chair, ni même n'éprouveront de sentiments qui ne seraient pas réciproques.

Heureuse coïncidence ? Ne le croyez pas.

Lubie du hasard ? Définitivement, non.

Jeu de maître ? Assurément.

Il est avéré qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main. Lui n'avait que la pioche. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne savait pas exactement _qui_ elle était, donc.

Moi je le sais, mais vous ne me croiriez pas. Et ça n'a nulle importance, ici.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'en ce vendredi soir, elle _savait_. Il était _temps._

Trop occupé à tourbillonner entre les tables sous une pluie de commande, et plongé au tréfonds de ses souvenirs, Derek ne vit pas son amie devant la façade du pub. Il ne vit ni son sourire mutin, ni la pancarte qu'elle avait soigneusement posée non loin de la porte d'entrée juste avant de continuer son chemin, non sans lui avoir jeté un _dernier_ regard.

Alors qu'il exécutait un _Latte Art_ à la perfection pour couronner un _espresso_, un jeune homme bouscula la porte qui lui faisait obstacle afin de s'engouffrer dans la salle blindée.

Il se planta dans l'entrée, et avec une prétention nonchalante, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'endroit, semblant jaugé toute personne qui passait à la portée de ses yeux cernés. Ses mains étaient fourrées dans les poches de son short noir, qu'il avait passé par-dessus une paire de leggings de couleur identique, tandis que ses cheveux se noyaient sous la capuche de son sweat en velours noir, beaucoup trop large pour sa carrure. Des creepers de la même teinte complétaient l'ensemble, et à son nez s'agrippait un anneau en titane, affublé d'une chaîne reliée à chacune de ses oreilles trouées.

Une tenue peu commune, pour un garçon peu commun.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter son couvre-chef, faisant fi des convenances, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la dernière table libre, dans l'ombre. Sa démarche était lente mais assurée. Il se mouvait à la manière d'un lion en territoire conquis.

Certaines œillades l'accompagnèrent, tranchant parfois le barouf qui hantait les lieux. Les femmes avaient cette lueur particulière dans l'iris alors que les hommes le fixaient, intrigués, envoûtés, curieux ou envieux. Mais visiblement, le trublion ne saisissait pas cette absence de neutralité. Il séduirait le Monde entier, qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

D'un mouvement las, il se laissa choir sur une banquette en skaï pourpre. Une fois adossé au mur, il s'offrit le droit de poser ses petons sur toute la longueur du siège. Au vu des badauds qui s'agglutinaient ici, on n'allait pas le servir avant un moment. N'en déplaise à l'horloge, il ne voit pas les marques du temps qui le rapprochent de son tombeau latent. C'est donc avec une mécanique parfaite que les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à se frotter les uns aux autres pour retracer le cours de sa journée.

Il s'était levé à l'aube, aux alentours de six heures. Son teint pâle et ses cheveux peints, dressés dans tous les sens, lui collaient un air d'angelot sur la face. Encore emprisonné dans les dernières vapeurs de sommeil, il s'était traîné sous le jet d'eau froide avec une lenteur exacerbée. Se frottant presque rageusement le corps pour réveiller ses muscles dormants, il ne s'était pas attardé sous l'eau qui se colorait à cause de la teinture qui s'échappait de sa tignasse. Il s'était rapidement séché, puis avait sauté dans ses vêtements.

Son verre de jus de pamplemousse, ses champignons et ses œufs à la tomate engloutis, il avait filé avec son carnet de croquis sous le bras.

Son père s'était déjà rendu à son poste de Sheriff, il ne le croisait que très rarement le matin. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il faisait son boulot, et admirablement de surcroît.

C'est donc avec l'esprit serein et le ventre plein qu'il s'était dirigé vers l'immense parc de la ville. Il adorait l'automne et encore plus le faire éternel sur papier. Mélanger les couleurs pour trouver l'harmonie exacte, la nuance parfaite et les faire danser ensuite sur la toile. Les mêler pour créer ce qui n'a encore jamais existé. Refaire le monde au pigment et oublier le temps qui emporte avec lui le rire des enfants. C'est dans cette vague perpétuelle qu'il se complaisait, dans cette déferlante qu'il avait trouvé un sens à sa condition. Lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ses lignes de serpent, émergeant du bout des poils du pinceau, il se perdait volontiers dans la course effrénée du sablier. C'est pourquoi il était resté des heures, cloué sur un banc, à illustrer les feuilles mortes qui se ramassaient à la pelle.

Il était midi passé quand son ventre se mit à gazouiller comme un oisillon quémandant la becquée. Il s'étira longuement avant de refermer son recueil d'un geste sec. Il décida d'aller déjeuner chez _Atílio's, _un modeste restaurant italien qu'il appréciait fréquenter lorsque besoin était. A l'heure où il s'y rendit, il n'y avait quasiment personne. Les touristes s'étaient gavés hâtivement afin de pouvoir se ruer sur les monuments historiques sans avoir à subir l'attente pénible des files d'attentes dans le froid et l'humidité qui ronge les os. Le jouvenceau s'était régalé d'une _Escalope Firenze _accompagnée de spaghettis au parmesan. Après avoir payé l'addition, le petit carillon avait claironné son départ.

Il s'était baladé sur Kier Street, une célèbre mine d'or pour qui veut se faire mineur à la recherche de pièces uniques. Cette escapade lui avait permis de repérer un pull informe, comme il aimait en porter, arborant un magnifique imprimé de petits anges dans le style d'une fresque. Il se l'offrit pour la modique somme de cinquante dollars avant de repartir chez lui.

Il s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi tâchant de composer un devoir sur une liste de tableaux macabres imposée, pour son École de Beaux-Arts.

Il comprenait l'Art mieux que personne, il savait exactement comment bien faire. Non, il fallait faire mieux que bien car il ne supportait pas la médiocrité. Il voulait se hisser parmi les plus grands, quitte à devoir pulvériser les misérables insectes à l'aide de son propre poing.

Accompagné de _Knockin' On Heaven's Door_ de Guns N' Roses, il entama les vomissures de mots noirs. Il effaçait parfois, raturait ou hésitait de longues minutes, mais tous ces gestes le menaient déjà, sans qu'il ne le sache, vers une gloire assurée. Très peu se trouvaient dotés d'une telle sensibilité dans le milieu, et aujourd'hui, c'est de ce genre de charogne dont les vautours raffolaient.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la nuit avait abattu l'encre sur le bleu du ciel et la lune, envieuse, se rêvait brasier ardent. Les feuilles autrefois vierges, se retrouvaient profanées de tirades toutes plus morbides les unes que les autres. Dans la pièce, la voix rocailleuse de Tom Waits achevait _God's Away On Business_. Il ne devait pas être vingt-et-une heures. C'était long ces sornettes. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins bon.

Son père était de garde, il ne rentrerait pas de si tôt. Il serait seul, comme toujours. D'ailleurs, il se sentait seul, constamment. Même avec des gens autour, il se sentait seul. Peut-être parce que les présences ne meublent pas le silence qu'il a dans la tête ? Allez savoir pourquoi, chacun a ses raisons, et l'omniscient ne sait pas tout.

En tout cas, il n'avait pas encore sommeil, malgré son réveil aux aurores. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de s'abrutir devant la télévision, une perte de temps c'était pour lui. Et la musique, inutile d'y penser, elle avait abattu le calme à coups de guitares, durant des heures. Non, il allait sortir. On était vendredi après tout. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans ce nouveau bar qui avait ouvert ses portes il y a quelques semaines de cela ? Allons bon, c'était une idée !

Décidé sur le programme de sa soirée, il entreprit de ranger son matériel, après quoi il enfila ses creepers. Il sortit sans oublier de donner deux tours de clé à la porte.

Il faisait beaucoup plus frais qu'en journée. Le vent lui mordait les joues, mais il ne cherchait même pas à s'en protéger.

Dans les rues, les gens se pressaient pour retrouver leurs familles, leurs chiens, leurs cheminées ou même leurs bouteilles, pour certains. Les amoureux s'aimaient sans gêne, les clochards roupillaient à même l'asphalte, les taxis se succédaient et les lumières dévoilaient tout ce petit monde, n'épargnant guère les plus timides.

Le jeune homme portant le ton du deuil arriva bien vite au pub. Il était situé à moins d'une demi-heure de son appartement. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, une drôle d'affiche attira son regard. Il lâcha la poignée et s'approcha pour déchiffrer l'écriture penchée.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS : **

**1. Hella fucking Gay.**

**2. Desperately single. **

**FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND : **

**You give me your number.**

**.**

* * *

><p>L'ennuie, c'est qu'il n'avait pas aperçu la petite brune au sourire espiègle qui avait collé l'affiche. Il l'avait ratée et c'était histoire de quelques secondes seulement. Un court laps de temps qui engendra fourvoiement.<p>

Il eut un sourire goguenard. Quel misérable mec ça devait être pour placarder une annonce si miteuse, pensa-t-il, médisant. Sans doute un bourreau des cœurs ayant sauté sur le métier qui apporte des muscles roulant sous des peaux sublimées d'aftershave à perte d'horizon. Sûrement un de ceux qui cherchent une raison d'exister à travers leur sexualité, se sentant obligés de clamer leur homosexualité tous les quatre matins.

Oh, ne vous méprenez pas. Notre jouvenceau déifie également la bouche de ces messieurs, mais sa préférence à lui, va vers ceux qui revendiquent leur amour des torses aussi fort que les adorateurs de poitrines. A ses yeux, l'orientation sexuelle n'est en rien une fierté, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un "et bien, soit !" Balayant ses réflexions d'un haussement d'épaules, il pénétra dans le bar. Il n'était pas là pour s'énerver avec son lui-même sur des sujets si bêtes.

Quelques enjambées le portèrent à l'intérieur, et il s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Un regard surplombant l'ensemble de l'espace le renseigna sur l'ambiance qui régnait ici. Les gens paraissaient chaleureux, simplement contents d'être là. Les rires et les voix qui s'élevaient couvraient presque le bruit de la vaisselle de porcelaine.

Il vit une banquette libre dans un coin d'ombre et alla s'y asseoir. Tous ces regards appuyés pesant sur son dos l'avaient irrité, mais il passa outre. Depuis le temps qu'il arborait ce style vestimentaire, il avait presque l'habitude d'être détaillé de manière si impolie. Sauf que toutes ces bonnes gens lorgnaient son visage, et non son accoutrement. Mais trop absorbé par le sol qui offrait un semblant d'échappatoire, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Nous en revenons donc à ce moment là, où il est installé sur sa banquette à attendre qu'on daigne le servir.

Les pieds vautrés sur le siège, l'air princier, il tapotait nerveusement ses doigts vernis de noir sur la table en bois, provoquant une rengaine agaçante. Pour se calmer un peu, il sortit son paquet de cigarette et s'en grilla une avec des gestes gauches. Clope au bec, les yeux perdus dans l'invisible, il patientait.

**-O-**

Derrière le comptoir, Derek avait vaguement distingué la forme noire qui s'était dirigée vers le coin où personne n'allait jamais. Pas assez de lumière, disaient les habitués. Et ils portaient la voix de la raison. Les gens qui venaient à la brasserie recherchaient la convivialité, ils se passaient volontiers d'un isoloir. Parce que c'est ce que cette place était. Éloignée des autres, et acculée dans un angle, nul doute que votre espoir d'interaction, vous pouviez vous le fourrer bien profond dans le nez.

Occupé à préparer une _Piña Colada_, le barman se sentit piqué de curiosité. Il n'avait pu qu'entrevoir sa masse de vêtements et son dos. Et quel look, se dit-il. Presque semblable à celui qui l'avait habillé durant ses jeunes années. Veste en cuir et boots, comme le gros dur qu'il n'était point. Il secoua la tête, nostalgique. Tout ça était bien loin désormais, aujourd'hui il portait la tenue de rigueur avec une fierté non dissimulée. Sans prétention, il avait tout à fait conscience d'être l'un des plus grands dans la sphère de l'alcool. Ses nombreux prix en témoignaient.

Terminant le cocktail, il se précipita à la table numéro huit pour servir la demoiselle. Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Elle le remercia, rougissant légèrement sous les ricanements gentiment moqueurs de ses copines, puis il tourna les talons. La tablée ne se gêna pas pour se noyer l'œil de ce postérieur rebondi.

Pendant qu'il regagnait son bar, Derek entendait des gloussements sur son passage, retenus tant bien que mal par des doigts maladroits. Il fronça les sourcils, n'y prêtant pas attention. Quelques gouttes en trop dans la gorge, très certainement.

L'aiguille avait presque déjà couru vingt-deux tours sur le cadran, et la taverne se vidait à petit feu. Alors qu'il venait de satisfaire les derniers arrivés, le barista s'engagea vers La Solitaire. Sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, une boule lui comprimait l'estomac. Cette silhouette noire l'avait intrigué.

Il arriva au bout de la salle, à quelques mètres de la fameuse table.

Encore un angle à franchir, et enfin, il pourrait poser un visage sur ce dos qui s'éloigne.

Encore quelques enjambées, et cette boule parasite s'envolera.

Encore quelques centimètres, et il pourra se dire qu'il a seulement été attiré par l'inconnu.

Encore quelques pas, et tout sera oublié.

Encore un pied jeté et…

La première chose qui heurte son cœur, ce sont ses yeux.

Mon Dieu, ces yeux.

Quel mortel ici-bas possède de telles merveilles ? Des prunelles si ambrées qu'elles se plaisent à vous trahir en vous montrant l'orange qu'elles n'ont pas. Deux orbes à la couleur des litres de whisky qu'il a engloutis sans vergogne. Des iris qui tirent les larmes du passé coincées sous ses paupières. Des yeux qui le scrutent, aussi déstabilisés que lui.

Il ne croyait pas au Diable jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les flammes. Il ne croyait pas au Diable, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie.

Le sursaut mutuel qui les a possédés n'a échappé à aucun des deux. Ils sont tombés dans l'Enfer de l'amant.

L'instant est électrique, il faut le voir pour le croire.

Les regards s'accrochent, comme des flèches qui glissent sous la chair d'un cerf. Ils sont aveugles, mais voient pourtant pour la première fois. Ils se renvoient comme un miroir la promesse d'un monde plus beau.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, les bouches s'entrouvrent comme guidées par l'instinct viscéral.

Prudemment, le garçon aux yeux de lave retire son couvre-chef, gonflant le cœur de l'autre d'un petit rien conquérant.

La frimousse de chérubin s'efface, le mâle prend place et glace la raison tandis que le ventre se meure de chaleur.

Il annonce la couleur.

La même que ses yeux, à lui, brillants et voilés par la convoitise.

Bleu – Vert – Gris, impossible de le dire, les mèches s'entremêlent, c'est si beau.

On croirait le mot inventé pour lui, pour ses traits si durs, comme sculptés au burin dans le marbre froid. Pour ses constellations chocolat qui nagent dans un ciel de lait. Pour sa bouche, probablement taillée par les Anges, et ses mains, tout droit sorties d'une gravure érotique.

Le frisson court, dévale et roule sur la nuque et l'échine. Sang se presse, palpite et bouillonne sous la peau. Feu se précipite et calcine les veines. Cœur se retourne, à l'envers et à l'endroit, sans plus s'enrayer.

Et alors, vous savez. Vous savez qu'un jour il pourrait vous tuer tendrement, crucifier l'âme et semer le sel dans la gorge avec un seul pauvre mot. Sur sa langue, ils auront pour vous un tout autre sens, seront doux comme la fourrure et vous dériverez très profondément dedans. Ils vous feront voyager derrière les murs.

La mélodie d'un rire, un peu forcé, sortit brusquement Derek de ses méandres passionnelles. Il s'ébroua mentalement. Il tenta de faire abstraction de ce visage un peu trop céleste, mais la bouille juste sous le nez qui braillait inlassablement dans sa tête rendait la tâche ardue. Faisant appel à sa froideur de surface, il s'imprégna de son masque et se plongea dans la convenance.

- Bonsoir, souffla-t-il comme un murmure. Que puis-je servir pour satisfaire votre soif ?

Malheureusement pour lui, sa voix bancale avait trahi son trouble.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, narquois, comme si la question abritait une quelconque forme de provocation à laquelle il répondait volontiers. Avec un culot démesuré, il fit courir son regard sur le torse hâlé et ses lèvres s'affublèrent d'un sourire en coin. Sa langue vint s'échouer sur les lobes de chair rose, dans un geste d'une sensualité insolente qui se gravait dans les pensées du barman.

Ce dernier ne répondait plus de rien. Il restait planté là, à regarder ce Diable déguisé en garçon d'une prétention sans borne. Une masse de vibrations tremblait au creux de ses reins, témoignant de sa furieuse envie de le faire sien. Oui, il désirait le prendre là, maintenant, sur la table, contre le mur et même sur le sol. Lui faire l'amour, encore et encore, comme un cannibale qui ne serait jamais repu, s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans sa moiteur, lui faire réciter des épitaphes pour les étoiles mortes. Il voulait rendre grâce à l'être qui se cachait sous ces airs hautains, à celui qui se permettait de lui chambouler si vivement le cerveau. Il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes, et déglutit discrètement alors que l'objet de ses tourments avait cloué son regard au sien. Il se sentait harponné par ses iris sauvages couleur fauve. Mais aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, les lueurs taquines délaissèrent ses traits pour réinstaurer la froidure. Toujours avachi sur sa banquette, il se redressa pour s'asseoir convenablement, sans pour autant lâcher les deux océans céladon qui le transperçaient.

- Je raffole du citron. Le vert, en particulier. Alors servez-moi une _Caïpirinha_ avec double dose de lemon, mon brave, vous serez gentil.

A la différence du barista, sa voix grave avait tranché l'air avec des notes maîtrisées.

Derek sortit un petit calepin et un stylo de sa poche. Le poignet fluide, il nota la commande de son écriture détachée, et le numéro de la table à servir. Il sentait le regard brûlant de l'homme qui reluquait ses mains avec désinvolture.

- Bien monsieur, répondit-il sèchement avant de tourner les talons.

Il était clair que ce petit morveux prenait plaisir à se délecter de son émoi. Du moins, il le croyait. Il avait tort.

Le gamin était bouleversé, tout comme lui. Peut-être même beaucoup plus.

Lui qui avait toujours tu et étouffé ses émotions à la bride, se trouvait subitement compressé par un maelström de sentiments, qu'il avait bien trop peur de comprendre. Il pouvait facilement duper les autres, mais pas sa personne.

Qu'étaient-elles toutes ces vagues de sensations qui l'assaillaient ? Toutes ces bouffées qui gorgeaient son cœur et qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Était-il abusé par son esprit ?

Était-il souffrant ?

Était-il drogué ?

Était-il devenu fou ?

Était-il charmé ?

Était-il… amoureux ?

Non, c'était une réflexion absurde. La flèche au premier regard, ça n'existait que dans les contes.

Pourtant, Maman y croyait, se souvint-il. Elle disait toujours qu'elle avait su que Papa serait son seul Amour le jour où elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Elle riait quand elle racontait qu'elle avait été transcendée par une bousculade de caresses sur le cœur, et une fossette creusait sa joue lorsqu'elle expliquait qu'au début c'était froid, puis ça devenait chaud. Elle se sentait toujours comme si elle était au creux d'un millier de bras et s'émerveillait encore après mille et une nuits dans le nid. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de ne plus s'appartenir.

Il la sentait cette pléthore de frôlements dans sa poitrine. Elle brûlait doucement, et l'enveloppait.

L'aimait-il ? Oui.

Vous l'aviez deviné, n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment.

Mais que faire, à présent ? Il avait bien remarqué les réactions du brun vous savez, il avait vu qu'ils étaient hantés par le même démon, qu'il s'était niché dans leurs côtes. Mais quelle différence cela faisait-il, au fond ?

L'Amour n'en restait pas moins une bête sauvage, fière, sans lois et libre comme l'air, qui peut vous ravager le cœur cinquante foutues fois pour ne laisser qu'une charogne. Une bête sauvage qui peut vous étrangler avec ses milliers de bras.

Il ne voulait pas subir ça. S'il était continuellement dans la retenue, c'était justement pour éviter les bleus à l'âme. Il redoutait plus que tout de se noyer sous le chagrin, tapi dans l'ombre, guettant le moment où il baisserait la garde pour lui sauter à la gorge. La Mort qui glisse sur les pas comme une vieille amie, qui un jour, l'embrassera un peu trop fort, la Mort qui fauche les êtres chéris. Si le train noir du crève-cœur devait l'emmener pour une balade sans fin, il plongerait dans l'abysse d'un océan amer. Le vent souffle où il veut, et l'amour ne rend pas éternel.

Non, il n'avait rien à faire avec cet homme, ni avec personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Il mourrait avec un plafond dans l'œil, ainsi soit-il. Point.

Lâche, dites-vous ? Possiblement, qui sait ?

Mais ces yeux d'acier…

Oui, mon Dieu, ces yeux qui gagneraient le pardon d'une pierre et qui enverraient valser les sinistres cauchemars. Ces yeux qui ressemblent à tous ceux qui sont esquintés, mais qui importent peu car ils ne sont pas aussi verts que les siens. Ces yeux qui savent que les peureux sont audacieux.

Ce soir-là, pour ses grands yeux tristes, il prend son courage à deux mains.

Et il quitte le bar.

**-O-**

Lorsque le garçon s'en va sans plus se retourner, Derek est en train de s'affairer derrière le comptoir. Il coupe deux citrons verts, retire la partie blanche responsable d'un goût âcre, puis les dépose au fond d'un verre à whisky. Il ajoute le sucre et écrase le tout pour obtenir un sirop avec le jus d'agrume. Il verse ensuite de la glace pilée, puis quelques centilitres de _cachaça_. Il mélange le tout à la cuillère puis coupe une paille, prenant bien soin d'avoir un côté plus court que l'autre. Il plante les deux bouts de plastique dans la boisson d'un geste vif, ce qui fait crépiter l'eau gelée. Il s'empare de son œuvre et se dirige à grands pas vers la table de ce petit con.

Petit con qui fornique rudement avec son esprit, avec son image qui rôde et s'acharne au détour de ses pensées.

Quelle soirée maudite.

Et Rim qui n'arrivait pas ! La jeune femme venait pourtant faire un saut au bar tous les vendredis soirs, sans faute, il était étrange qu'elle ne soit pas là. Derek lui avait passé une dizaine de coup de fil et laissé presque autant de messages sur sa boîte vocale, mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Bizarre pour quelqu'un qui décrochait toujours dès la première sonnerie. Elle passait toujours la porte à vingt-et-une heures précises. Jamais avant, et encore moins après.

Or, aujourd'hui, la seule personne qui était entrée à une paire de dix et soixante minutes pile, c'était ce crétin crâneur aux cheveux bleu-vert-gris fusionnés, comme s'il… comme s'il l'avait remplacée. Comme s'il était elle, comme si elle était lui. Comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un... Non, il divaguait complètement, ça n'avait absolument aucun sens, il n'était pas dans un de ces romans surnaturels qui débordent de magie. Elle avait dû avoir un empêchement. Oui voilà, un contretemps, ça devait être ça. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de mal.

Alors qu'il s'avance vers la fameuse table, il s'efforce d'adopter une expression neutre. Le torse bombé, les épaules légèrement en arrière, et le dos droit, il dévore la maigre distance qui le sépare de celui qui alimente tout son être depuis qu'il a eu le malheur de croiser le fauve. Pas question qu'il l'attire comme une mouche avec le miel de ses prunelles, il s'était senti suffisamment ridicule tout à l'heure alors qu'il avait été pulvérisé sur un autel de feu.

C'est avec une meute de papillons qui gît dans son ventre, qu'il s'approche de ce garçon peu commun. Plus il progresse, plus ses sens perdent le Nord. Il crève d'envie de lui faire face pour ne plus jamais s'en aller. Il veut le toucher, se fondre en lui, goûter sa peau, sa bouche et ses eaux blanches. Il veut son cœur, il veut son âme, tous ses atouts et ses tabous, il veut tout. Mais lui n'a rien à lui offrir, il ne veut rien de lui, il exige simplement qu'on le serve. Il ne veut pas la proie, il veut la chasse.

« Si vous saviez à quel point vous me rendez fou. Faut-il vous le dire que j'ai l'envie de vous, et vous avouer que mon cher désir c'est de te tutoyer ? »

Ces mots qui courent sur sa langue, il les gardera prisonniers derrière ses dents. Il les emportera avec lui dans la tombe. Ces mots sont pour lui, mais il ne les lui dira jamais, alors personne ne les entendra. Il les ravale douloureusement avant d'atteindre l'alcôve.

Il se ferme, condamne son cœur aux barreaux, car personne ne doit savoir. Personne ne doit savoir que ses ventricules sont mangés par les flammes, et surtout pas lui. Le rejet serait trop brutal, impossible à digérer, insupportable. Alors il s'inflige le sceau.

Mais quand il s'attend à trébucher dans l'orange malicieux, c'est à un amas de pourpre qu'il se cogne.

Il n'est plus là.

Le siège est vide, il est parti.

Le fauve, retourné à l'état sauvage.

Le verre tombe, se fracasse contre le sol et les poignards composent une ariette arrogante. Les rires se crèvent, se changent en murmures, comme des coupables. Le citron lèche et sème l'acide, mais pas un ne le voit. Sauf lui. Il se traîne à ses pieds et remonte dans ses tripes. C'est froid, ça pique, et ça fait mal. Tellement mal.

Il est parti sans laisser de trace après lui avoir griffé l'âme.

Pour la première fois, il sent la Terre tourner sous son être.

Le chagrin sent le cœur alourdi et le fer coulé sur la langue, alors il sort de sa trappe et s'abat sur la gorge. Il plonge ses crocs dans la chair et se régale du sel dans la trachée. Il s'éternise, l'horloge s'est arrêtée et les souvenirs le combleront pour d'entières décennies.

Il le hait, il déteste ce si joli visage qui a semé l'Enfer dans son Paradis et déchaîné ses peines. Il aura beau crier, il aura toujours cette épée qui lui écarte les côtes. Il aura beau hurler, il ne reviendra pas. Il aura beau pleurer, il ne l'aimera jamais.

Il se tient là, immobile, droit comme un piquet malgré la douleur qui l'aspire. Ça n'a même pas commencé que c'est déjà terminé. Son corps est une pute, il lui a bêtement loué son cœur, et maintenant, trop de poison à défaire. Comme un parasite, il l'a accroché, meurtri, et laissé derrière. Il l'a trouvé, percé, et jeté. Il peut toujours se consoler en se disant qu'il le verra au Ciel, mais ça n'arrachera pas ses sanglots.

Ça ne devait pas être toi et moi, toi et moi ça ne devait faire qu'un.

Au lieu de faire taire le chant du cygne qui résonne dans son cœur, il reste là, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Il aimerait rêver sa vie, car dans les songes il ne lui manquerait jamais. Mais il ne peut ni supporter la douleur, ni la chasser. Comme le métal, il restera si mal. Il voudrait s'enfuir, courir à s'en briser les jambes, mais ça n'y changerait rien. On n'échappe pas à l'affliction, c'est elle qui vous embarque sur son bateau branlant et qui vous abandonne sur un rivage en déchirant une part de vous, lorsque vous croyez y être habitué.

Il ouvre les yeux qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir fermés. Peut-être lorsque l'épée lui a transpercé les côtes, il n'en sait rien.

Les pensées réduites en miettes, les yeux embués, il s'apprête à faire demi-tour, mais dans le mouvement son œil est attiré par une forme.

Son cœur bondit.

Noir. Orange. Bleu. Vert. Gris. Chocolat. Vert, encore. Pourpre.

Maintenant, c'est Blanc.

Un papier froissé abandonné sur la table en bois, plié de façon négligée.

L'espoir au cœur, il tend son bras tremblant et le saisit délicatement comme s'il craignait de le briser en deux.

Il le contemple quelques instants, entre ses doigts. Il sent la menthe, comme lui, et ça lui rappelle ses beaux cheveux. Il inspire et clôt ses paupières pour puiser dans ses dernières forces. Et avec des gestes fébriles et impatients, il l'ouvre avec une douceur exacerbée tandis que son cœur paume le rythme.

L'écriture est fine et droite, mais les lignes sont agressives. Presque rageuses, comme un garçon en colère. Et lorsqu'il les déchiffre, il peut entendre sa voix rauque susurrer ces quelques mots à son oreille.

* * *

><p><em>Autant de plafonds dans les yeux, arrives-tu à l'imaginer ?<em>

_Dans les miens, je ne désire que ton visage._

_Qu'importe la Mort, je ne quitterai pas la Terre avant de t'avoir appris,_

_Qu'importe la Mort, je ne quitterai pas la Terre avant de t'avoir aimé._

_Genim._

* * *

><p>Le temps se fige. L'espace d'un instant, les choses résistent à l'infâme tentation de s'incarner, seuls ses mots croquent la pomme. Ses mots si doux dans lesquels il coule à pic.<p>

Son corps tout entier vibre, comme si les lettres caressaient et glissaient sur son sang. La boue de la méprise se retire. Une boule d'euphorie conquiert son torse, offrant ses peines en pâture à la contrée du deuil.

C'était froid, désormais ça brûle.

Ils se sont trouvés, ils n'existent plus que l'un pour l'autre.

Et un jour venu, leurs cœurs s'uniront par leurs pulsations, après un orage qui aura semé la frousse. Leurs lèvres s'affronteront en duel à coups de langue et de dents après que le dos de l'un ait rencontré un mur un peu trop brutalement. Leurs mains s'empareront des territoires de peau, leurs nez se saouleront de l'effluve des pores après la fougue d'un baiser volé.

L'amour sera déclamé, l'amour sera fait, escorté par des vieux tubes qui grésillent sur le tourne-disque.

Tous les deux, ils sont plus forts que tout.

Il n'y aura pas de fin des temps, parce qu'ils feront face ensemble.

Tous les deux, ils ne craindront plus jamais rien car…

_**La peur du Diable ne disparaît que lorsqu'on lui tient la main.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Après ce soir-là, Derek n'a plus jamais vu Rim.<em>

_Après ce soir-là, en sortant du bar le cœur léger, Derek a vu la pancarte qu'elle avait plantée pour lui._

_Après ce soir-là, pas un jour ne passe sans que Derek ne remercie son amie en rougissant les lèvres de Genim. _

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Moi, the Back<strong>** : **

Et voilààà.

Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je me suis lamentablement viandée. Il faut savoir que je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre là, l'amour naissant et tous ces sentiments, c'est vraiment ma bête noire, mais il faut bien sortir de sa zone de confort, quelques fois.

Heureusement que je m'étais dis mille mots MAXIMUM et BEAUCOUP d'humour. Bravo Chewre, tu te vautres, et en beauté, c'est pas drôle et quatre fois trop long.

Sinon, entre parenthèses, pour ce qui est de la notion de "plafond dans les yeux", c'est une réflexion personnelle, donc interprétez ça à votre guise.

Et oui, il n'y a pas de Stiles ici, c'est Genim. Je trouve que ça collait mieux au personnage dans ce cadre là.

Malgré les nombreuses relectures, il reste sûrement de la barbarie qui danse la samba dans mes mots, alors si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de grammaire ou des phrases mal tournées, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plaît !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais avoir vos critiques, alors si vous vous sentez de laisser une review, n'hésitez pas.

Bisous herbeux, et à bientôt !


End file.
